The Right Thing
by Drago6696
Summary: After suffering a brutal beating from slade robin is power training when he receves a mysterious visater. Read and Review please, I think the robin from TT is the same one as the robin from The Batman cartoon I am dead serious same exact design
1. It Begins

Nobody can really understand what its like to be me they try but all seem to fall short because of me my mother is dead, because of me the world was nearly ended, because of me my brother was...oh wait you didn't know I have a brother....actually nether did I but I was soon to find out I wasent the only child of Trigon.

In the training room of the titans tower robin is furiously dodging and attacking different targets as they some into his view, buit he was also a little disopointed with himself he was a seasoned and dissaplined fighter and yet when he was angry he threw kicks and punches harder, threw farther faster and generally fought harder if not less gracefully he wanted more then anything for the targets to be slade, the damage that slade had inflicted on him was not fully healed yet but even so he was in good enough shape to level seriour damage. Suddenly one of the offencive machines cought him by supprise and landed a blow to his left ribs sending him to the ground in pain he couldent move he knew his ribs werent completly healed the pain came back to him but more then that the emotions he felt as slade beat him. He punched the ground as tears fell onto the floor "Why?" he asked himself why he couldent beat slade, the power trigon had given him was gone now and yet he was all the more powerfull.

The lights began to dull and then go out as robin stood erect ready for an attack from the darkness "SLADE!?" He cries the echo hurts his ears as the sound moves, no responce but then in the dark he herd what sounded like a slow patronising clap "Oh how the mighty have fallen" A singly spotlight shines down on robin, still in his fighting stance he was more then a little confused the voice was not slade in fact it sounded almost femanin but he wasent fooled in that voice was something deadly and compatent as hell. "Who are you?" robin asks fingering his comunicator that to his suprise was not functioning, another spotlight appears a few feat to robins left he turns quicky to see who it is, a young man not much older then himself laying on a victorian couch, his features were gentle not nearly as sharp as robins, but still quite handsome with pail skin and gold lamplight eyes that seemed to glow, he wore what appeared to be a school uniform of black slacks, wingtip shoes, black vest and blazer with a white satin shirt.

Resting his head on his left arm "you seem a strong young man, why did you let him win?" the question seemed to bother robin almost as much as the young man himself "I...I didn't lose on purpose" almost feeling ubsurd explaining to a total stranger, Smiling the youth stands and aproaches robin smiling, "Poor boy" he touches robins left arm running it up so his bisep giving it a squees "So..hard, you must do this everyday." he then moves his hands to robins chest and frowns "Oh i see the problem", Robin was struck speechless this stranger was taking liberties with his body but he was not trying to stop him, "What, what do you see?" the youth jumps back onto the back of the couch like a cat placing his hands on his feat "It's simple you have a broken heart and if you beat slade you couldent focus your emotion on anything but that!" smiling as he reads robins heart to him "You let slade almost kill you in order to validate your own emotion, not very smart Richard" thats snaps robin into fury he has never told anyone, not even his own team his real name "NOW LISTEN HERE!" pointing at the intruder "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the youth smiles "Oh I am so sorry for being so rude" he jumps backwards into the darkness and lands behind robin "I have forgotten my manners" Robin jumps away from the person behind him "My name is Nex ut Stultus" He sais with a deep bow "But you can call me Nex".

Robin after clearing his head askes "what do you want?" the look on nex's face was just pure shock "Why, what you called me for I'm here to help you, you may not have called me with your word of action but with your heart" Plaching both hands on top of each other over his heart nex faked crying "If your mocking me just leave" Barked robin "A more serious look came to Nex "No, I cannot do that once I have been called I cannot leave untill what I have been called upon to do, it is very very bad mannors to summon a spirate and then dismiss him without even ablidging him for his service" The aura that surrounded this boy was powerfull, very powerfull so much so it was making robins hair tingle he started to feel frightend, apearing behind robin again he places his hands on robins shoulders "No...you can't understand what it's like for me to wait for the pain in someones heart to pull me here, so please don't send me away as he sais this his hands move under robins arms and up to his chest untill Nex is hugging his back "Your not what I expected you seem to nether want vengance or love yet crave both, is this girl starfire so dear to you, you wont risk loving her?" as he sais this he kisses robins ear, robin wants nothing more then to jump away but something is holding him fast as he herd the words he dare not mention to himself.

Not moveing or responding to the boys advances "If I wanted something from you, there would be a price wouldent there?" Nex grined to himself "a small, insignificant price" Robin knew it was too good to be true "What is it?" Nex knew he was losing the intrest of this boy "After you get what you want do not dissmiss me right away, I love this world and yet I am never alowed to it unless I am called" Robin thought for a long minute, really his price was very reasonable "ok I agree just help me" powerfull hands turn robin around You agree to my terms then?" robin nods "The deal is sealed, untill you feel something real" With this ryme Nex kisses robin, robin shocked can't move this was the first time he ever kissed, boy or girl but in this hiss on the floor gold letters appeared in a circle around them and three red beams of light move from the forhead and cheeks of Nex ut Stultus and move threw their lips and into robins face where they dissapere, breaking the kiss Nex smiles, "Thank you now our pact is seald".

Raven sound asleep shoots up out of bed holding her hand over her heart and breathing heavily, "That power, I've felt it before" Raven stands and dissapers to the training room.


	2. Not his fault

Robin could have died in the hall way in front of Starfires room, his mind and heart were fighting harder then he had ever in his life all he wanted to do was knock on the door and say the words that so drilled his heart and soul, almost tearing himself asunder he musterd his courage and knocked on the door, Starfire flew to the door and it slid open "Oh Hello friend robin how may I help you?" she asked innocently, his face turned beet red "Uhh well...star..I...Uhh...well you see.....ummm...." He lingerd in this melodic muttering trying to say the words he thought he could grasp, Damn it that Nex guy said he would be able to get his hearts desire and for him all that is, is starfire...right?

"I know your here" Raven said to the darkness of the training room "come out demon" she repeted A spotlight now shone down on her, "my my what a cruel word to bandy about, why you hurt my feelings just now" Nex holds his cheek as a tears stream from his eyes "Oh please I won't fall for you immitation human emotions" raven sais without missing a beat, this seems to anger the boy "You have room to talk, why I can feel it on you, I know your father, and I also know he is not and never will truely be defeated oh yes you and your friends stoped him once, but tell me how long do humans live sixty...maybe seventy years, demons like us have an eternity to conquer and someday there will be nobody to deffend" as he sais this a large black shadow looms behind him with eyes glowing green and a cruel wicked grin, as it leaves the boy he colapses to the ground.

Raven walks over to the husk and looking into it's eyes, the boy is dead "did you kill him?" the voice now ratteling from the walls as raven realises the shadow she is in was the beast all along, "In a matter of speeking, you see he was a fool and I did to him what all fools diserve" A green dot grows into a large circle surrounding a window, inside Raven see's the boy huddeld in a corner of a large steel room soon someone comes in and starts punching and kicking him very soon the boy is beaten to death his head smashed open on the floor like a mellon, the man done takes a drink of wisky and leaves the room, not long after the boys head remorms and he sits crying and screem for it all to end for him not to wake back up "and such is his own fate for as long as I deem" raven is shocked by what she sees for she knows all to well what she is seeing, this poor young man is traped in his own private hell. The boy now behind her puts his arms around ravens weist "What say two demons have a little fun this body may be cold and dead, but for you that should be no problem" as he sais this raven uses her power to throw him across the room into a now visable wall "Touch me again and I will end you" the boy obviously hurt gets to his feat whiping the blood from his lips "You stupid bitch!" He spits blood against the wall "go ahead, kill me I will just come back as someone else!" at this he grins at her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She then picked up the large piece of equipment robin was training with and throws it at Nex, Very much afrade of losing this body Nex shouts "YOU KILL ME AND YOUR BIRD DIES!" raven pulling back just in time the machine hangs in the air in front of him, very worried "The boy who stole your heart is under contract to me and as soon as I die he fufills his part!" raven drops the machine "What do you want?" smiling and know his bluff worked "I want to be a part of this world, to live grow old and eventually die is that so much to ask?" raven was extreamly sceptacle of this and knowing demons no to be all together honest but not out right liers there was some truth to his statment "and how do you expect to do it?" again he apears behind her "Very simply" placing a hand onto her belly "I need my own form, you see I can inhabit the dead but I need a woman willing to give up her child before it receves a soul" She fights the impulse to turn around and just kill this husk "And you wish to do the deed with me?" at this he frowns "Well...if I could I would have done a long time ago, but as it is this body is dead and in no way capable of" He thought for the right word "Reproducing" raven supplied, "That will do I suppose" he then takes a few steps back "You just tried to read my mind!" Fury burns in his eyes "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL SEE YOUR LOVE DEAD AND MINE FOR THE NEXT CENTURY!" At this he dissapers and the lights come back on "Robin" is all raven sais as she flys fast threw the tower.

"I love your star" starfire stares at robin as he makes his heartfelt profession, "And I love you too friend robin" She sais with a big smile "Really" Robin sais shocked "I do, and I also love friend Raven, and Friend Beast boy and friend cyborg" as robin hears this he can only think of how he just poured his heart out to have it not understood properly "No star I mean..." He pulls her to him and kisses her, deeply, passionatly starfire eyes wide in confussion soon melts into his arms as she understand what he means by love.

Ravens head comes up threw the floor behind robin and she sees then in their loveing embrace, and with this she knows she is too late to stop his deal it was fullfilled he got the girl of his heart, unfortunatly ravens was breaking as she floted back threw the floor and returns to her room, she sits on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, quiet sobs filling the silence. all of a sudden a tissue is presented in front of her, she looks to her right and the boy Nex is there "I told you it was too late." she takes the tissue and wipes her eyes "so what happens now" Refering to Robin and not herself "Well...that all depends on you, just because he made a deal with me dosent mean I need to cash in just now, I mean he has a good long life ahead of him, marrige.....children....grand children...everything you cant have" he sais this last part with no pitty just cold unfeeling malice, she wants to his him but dosent have the anger to just sorrow, "I know he hurt you but what if his hearts desire was to leave him" raven looks at Nex "What do you mean" he had her and he knew it "if she were to not love him anymore I could make him love you, in all his "glory" " He smircked as he referd to robin as a piece of meat, Raven fiddeld with something in her right hand, she had him and she knew it "You can do that?" grining and placing a parchment in front of her "Mearly prick your finger, press it to the contract and boy wonder is yours.

Robin and starfire lay on her bed "Friend Robin may I ask something of you?" she asks as he twists his fingers in her hair "Anything star" she places a hand on his cheek "would you remove your face shield?" she thought about this for a minute, then sat bolt upright "My Mask? You want me to take off my mask!" she looks worried "I am sorry if I have angerd you friend robin I..I will not ask again." she sais almost with tears in her eyes as she now stares at the pillow where his head was. She is supprised when she sees his hand on the pillow holding his mask, "I...I've ilny revealed my secret to a few people I can count then one one hand, but..never for love before" star looks up at him and into his dark brown eyes "Oh robin" she sais as the throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.


End file.
